


Spirito libero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [41]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic su Vegeta.
Series: Tarantola d'Africa [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039619
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #1, Vegeta/Bulma, "È stato un errore venire qui."  
> Vegeta fa dietrofront appena la vede parlare fitto fitto con un altro.

Doccia fredda

< Perché ci sto andando? In fondo è solo una terrestre insulsa che non si rende conto di quanto è pericoloso avermi invitato in casa sua.

Non si rende conto di quanto sono pericoloso > pensò Vegeta. I suoi piedi nudi affondavano nel prato umido.

< Potrei ucciderla con un solo colpo e lei continua a sfidarmi >.

Si sporcò le piante dei piedi di terriccio ed erba.

< Se solo non fosse così insopportabile e dannatamente bella >. Arrossì, sentendo le orecchie bollenti. < La prossima volta che mi griderà addosso la zittirò baciandola. Ho deciso > pensò.

Si arrestò, vedendo che Bulma stava in piedi davanti ad una motocicletta.

“Questa è nuova” si vantò Yamcha.

Bulma si piegò in avanti, lasciando che i jeans inguinali le aderissero ai glutei sodi.

“Davvero bella!” trillò.

Vegeta impallidì, guardandoli. Osservò Yamcha accarezzarle il fianco e la ragazza baciarlo sporgendosi in avanti.

“Allora, ti va di venire con me, bellezza?” domandò Yamcha.

“Beh, dipende. Dove vorresti portarmi? Perché io avrei delle proposte da farti”. Bulma parlò velocemente, mangiandosi in parte le parole.

“È stato un errore venire qui” sussurrò Vegeta. Si voltò di scatto, dando le spalle alla coppia e si allontanò con passo cadenzato, ma lo sguardo basso.


	2. Grida nella notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Dragon Ball, Vegeta/Bulma: Vegeta non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire fino in fondo i terrestri.  
> Seguito di Doccia fredda.  
> Scritta sentendo: Se telefonando, cover di Nek.

Grida nella notte

Vegeta poggiò la testa sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi.

< Non sarei dovuto andarci oggi, ho fatto la figura dell’idiota > pensò, facendo un verso simile a un grugnito. < Quello probabilmente è il suo fidanzato. Sì che mi era sembrata libera >.

Si strinse le braccia al petto fino a farsi male ed espirò dalle narici.

Si addormentò, risvegliandosi sentendo il rombo di una motocicletta. Socchiuse un occhio e sbadigliò, riconoscendo l’aura di Bulma insieme ad un’altra.

“Sei un’idiota! Non voglio vederti mai più!”. Riconobbe la voce della donna intenta ad urlare.

Si alzò seduto sul letto.

“Ci ha provato con tutte quelle sgualdrine! Davanti a me!”. La voce di Bulma andava facendosi più rauca e graffiata.

La voce maschile del suo accompagnatore le rispose: “Sei la solita paranoica!”.

Vegeta avvertì l’aura di Bulma percorrere il giardino, quando la giovane donna entrò in casa si chiuse rumorosamente la porta alle spalle.

Il principe dei saiyan la ascoltò salire le scale, singhiozzando.

< Pensavo andassero d’accordo, fin troppo. Niente da fare, i terrestri non li capirò mai > rifletté.


	3. Vestito rosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #1 Vegeta/Bulma la donna con il vestito rosso che fece vacillare il principe dei Sayan

Vestito rosso

Vegeta stava camminando lungo il corridoio, un asciugamano sulle spalle muscolose e una birra in mano. La sorseggiò, sbadigliando.

Alzò lo sguardo e s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi.

Bulma stava scendendo dalle scale. I capelli azzurri le ricadevano morbidi, lunghi un paio di dita più delle spalle.

Vegeta osservò le forme di lei, strette da un vestito rosso. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e si ritrovò a deglutire.

Bulma lo notò e sorrise.

“Volevi qualcosa, scimmione?” domandò.

Vegeta sentì la gola secca, finì la lattina in un unico sorso e la schiacciò nella mano.

< Non posso farle capire che lei, una semplice donna terrestre, è la prima ad aver fatto vacillare così il principe dei saiyan > pensò. Salì le scale di un paio di gradini e la guardò negli occhi.

“Se volessi te, donna?” chiese con tono deciso.

Bulma accentuò il sorriso in modo furbetto.

“Si potrebbe fare” mormorò.


	4. Badman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di F.R.: camicia rosa

Badman

Vegeta mise il braccio dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori. Sorrise, vedendo che Freezer indossava solo la sua camicia rosa.

“Dona più a te che a me” sussurrò. Osservando i glutei pallidi e sodi del tiranno, lasciati scoperti dall’indumento.

Freezer fece un sorrisetto furbetto, arrossendo.

“Direi che questa frase mi si abbina bene” mormorò.

< Di sicuro più che a Yamcha. Se ricordo bene la Donna disse che originariamente era sua, come quegli orribili pantaloni gialli canarino che aderivano fin troppo fastidiosamente.

Quelli li ho bruciati, ma alla camicia mi sono affezionato.

Il rosa mi dona, alla fine > pensò Vegeta.

“Decisamente” sussurrò, leccandosi le labbra in maniera voluttuosa.


	5. Trota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col Prompt di F.R.:  
> Vegeta x Frieza: "siamo come il pescatore e la trota, ma la domanda è: chi è il pescatore e chi la trota?".

Trota

Vegeta guardava la luna piena fuori dalla finestra, che filtrava, illuminando un teschio pallido posato sul davanzale.

Domandò: "Siamo come il pescatore e la trota, ma la domanda è: chi è il pescatore e chi la trota?".

“Direi più il pescatore e il pescecane. Siamo entrambi mortali per l’altro” rispose Frieza, guardandosi le dita candide. Aveva la testa appoggiata sulle gambe nude e abbronzate del saiyan.

Vegeta ghignò, accarezzandogli la schiena.

Frieza ondeggiava la coda, attorcigliandola in delle spirali. Solleticò il collo del saiyan, vedendolo assumere un colorito bluastro.

< Trovo sempre così divertente vederlo o spaventato o imbarazzato. Anche in questi momenti di tranquilla intimità > pensò.

Vegeta gli accarezzò la cupola liscia sulla testa.

“Io fossi in te non sottovaluterei le trote.

Kakaroth mi ha insegnato che persino una terza classe, se ha volontà, può diventare migliore di una prima classe. Magari una trota potrebbe diventare più forte di uno squalo”.

Frieza si leccò le labbra.

“Come la carpa che divenne drago” bisbigliò.


	6. Imprigionato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: DB, Vegeta/Bulma: La prima volta che è Bulma a salvare la vita a Vegeta. + regole  
> Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/kamy.rossi.1/media_set?set=a.160771588486702&type=3&uploaded=2

Imprigionato

Vegeta cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma cadde carponi. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, i suoi occhi si chiudevano.

< Una volta ad impormi ‘regole’ ferree per diventare un guerriero, per essere finalmente abbastanza forte.

Tutto inutile >.

Strisciò fino alle sbarre di metallo e vi si abbandonò contro, mentre il sangue colava dal suo naso e dalla sua bocca spaccata.

< Qualsiasi cosa faccia mi ritrovo sempre nuovamente ad essere schiavo > pensò.

Fece scivolare le mani oltre le grate, la pelle abbronzata era scolorita e coperta di ematomi.

“Vegeta, eccoti qui!”.

La voce di Bulma gli rimbombò dolorosamente nelle orecchie, facendogli sfuggire un gemito.

Bulma s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli afferrò le mani nelle proprie.

“Amore, sono qui°” sussurrò, addolcendo il tono.

Vegeta riuscì a metterla a fuoco a fatica, biascicando: “Cosa ci fai qui?”. Tossì un grumo di sangue. “È troppo pericoloso”.

Bulma gli strinse le mani nelle proprie guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ti faccio uscire, non temere”. Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno.

< Da quanto tempo sono qui? Ho perso la cognizione del tempo > pensò Vegeta.

Bulma estrasse dalla tasca una fiamma ossidrica ed iniziò a tagliare le sbarre.

< Devo sbrigarmi, o ci scopriranno > pensò.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, venendo scosso dalla febbre alta.

< Se solo potessi usare i miei poteri. Il mio ki è stato completamente prosciugato > pensò, mentre le tempie gli pulsavano.


	7. Voglio dominarti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Ansia patologica + Più ti amo più ti odio; sotto il tuo naso.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LWzm-pinPg; Nightcore - Monsters (Male Version).

Voglio dominarti

“Più ti amo, più ti odio. Sei un maledetto mostro ed io non riesco a starti lontano.

Mi ripugni quanto mi attrai” sibilò Vegeta. La sua mano scivolava sulla testa allungata di Freezer.

La risata gelida di quest’ultimo risuonò tutt’intorno.

Vegeta rabbrividì, vedendo la lunga lingua dell’alieno che saettava tra le sue labbra allungate.

Il suo corpo ignudo si ritrasse, mentre la coda di Freezer lo avviluppava completamente.

La pelle candida era illuminata dalla luce della navicella e risaltava in contrasto con la cute scura del saiyan.

“Hai quest’ansia patologica di doverlo mettere sempre in chiaro” soffiò Freezer. Gli leccò il collo, sentendolo gorgogliare. “Rilassati per una volta”.

Il principe sibilò: “Tu mi deridi. Hai scelto questa forma di proposito”.

Freezer socchiuse gli occhi.

“O forse voglio soltanto essere abbastanza grande e possente da dominarti in ogni senso” sussurrò lascivo.


	8. Da soli in piscina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Frida Rush: Dragonball: bagno in piscina, Vegeta x Bulma

Da soli in piscina

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò, immergendosi nell’acqua. Trattenne il respiro, dandosi la spinta con dei colpi di bacino, scese più a fondo e proseguì con delle vigorose bracciate.

Diede anche dei colpi con le gambe e risalì. Riemerse scuotendo il capo. I suoi capelli neri a fiamma fecero volare goccioline d’acqua tutt’intorno.

Alcune precipitarono sul bordo della vasca, ai piedi di un bicchiere da cocktail vuoto.

Bulma, poggiata con i gomiti lì vicino, dimenava i piedi, avvertendo il freddo del marmo sulla schiena.

“Non sapevo ti piacesse così tanto l’acqua” disse.

Vegeta si passò la mano sul viso, continuando a nuotarle intorno.

“Non sono abituato alle piscine” ammise.

Bulma gli domandò: “A cosa sei abituato?”.

Vegeta nuotò fino a lei e le sorrise con aria seducente, rispondendogli: “Al mare. Anche se sul mio pianeta non c’era, ho imparato ad amarlo sui pianeti alieni”.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi.

“Suppongo che il tuo pianeta non fosse come la Terra”.

Vegeta le posò un bacio sul collo, sentendola ridacchiare.

“Di certo non c’eri tu, Donna”. Le accarezzò il fianco, scendendo fino alla sua gamba liscia, che si trovava sott’acqua. “… E questa era già una perdita più che sufficiente per quanto mi riguarda”.


	9. Consigli amorosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #2, Dragon Ball, Vegeta/Bulma + Trunks/Pan:  
> Trunks e Pan sono ragazzi ormai, e Trunks è sicuro di essere innamorato di lei. Il problema è scoprire se lei lo ricambia. Così, decide di chiedere aiuto a sua madre e poi, peggio che mai, a suo padre. E niente va come pensava che andasse.  
> Bonus: Vegeta è un coso pieno di imbarazzo.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Electrified (TheFatRat) - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZECRPmaN_7Y

Consigli amorosi

Trunks guardò la madre intenta a sistemare i fili all’interno di una lampadina che, da spenta, mandava lampi violetti che illuminavano la stanza.  
“Te l’ho detto. Se ti piace devi soltanto andare da lei e dirlo” spiegò Bulma.  
Trunks arrossì e chinò il capo.  
“La differenza d’età non pensi sia un ostacolo?” domandò.  
Bulma giocherellò con un cacciavite e gli sorrise rassicurante. “Siete saiyan mezzosangue, non credo che l’età per voi sia un problema”. Si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, tirandogli la guancia. “Tesoro, sei un maschietto. Forse dovresti chiedere un parere a tuo padre” gli propose.  
Trunks la guardò con aria preoccupata.  
“Papà?” chiese, mentre il viso gli diventava bluastro.  
Bulma rispose: “Sì. Credo tu debba chiedere a lui per gli affari di cuore”.  
Trunks sospirò pesantemente.  
“D’accordo, ci proverò” mormorò.  
***  
Trunks si sedette sul letto ed incrociò le braccia al petto.   
“Lo so che Pan è la figlia di Gohan. Praticamente l’ho vista crescere. Inoltre è la nipote di Goku, fa parte della famiglia Son, e non credo tu voglia che c’imparentiamo con loro”. Si fissò i piedi e si passò l’indice sotto il naso. “Mamma mi ha fatto capire come si è comportata con te, ma per me è troppo imbarazzante”.  
Alzò lo sguardo sul padre e notò che suo padre, nonostante la smorfia iraconda sul volto, aveva le orecchie completamente vermiglie.  
“Tsk” lo liquidò il genitore.  
Trunks allungò le gambe e assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.  
“Papà” disse deciso. “Io ci tengo veramente a Pan. Ho preso in considerazione tutto questo, ma non posso dimenticarla. Lei possiede il mio cuore”.  
Vegeta arricciò il naso.  
“Tu come ti dichiareresti? Mi serve il tuo consiglio” proseguì il figlio.  
Vegeta si leccò le labbra screpolate con la lingua, ma era secca anch’essa.  
“Se t-tu… tu ami quella ragazza… ecco…”.  
Trunks sgranò gli occhi.  
< Si sta vergognando? Non ci posso credere! Mai avrei pensato che la mia timidezza l’avessi ereditata da lui! > pensò.  
“… Corteggiala. Così vedi le sue intenzioni…”. Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la fronte spaziosa del saiyan. “Poi dichiarati! Dannazione!” gridò Vegeta. Gli diede le spalle e si allontanò. “Non ho tempo da perdere in queste cose. Io vado ad allenarmi”.  
Trunks aspettò che il padre si fosse allontanato per scoppiare a ridere.  
“È scappato”.


	10. Non potrò più camminare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Military!AU.  
> Scritta per: "IT'S JUST A QUICK PRICK" CHALLENGE! 2.0.  
> Pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3170446296312208/

Non potrò più camminare

Vegeta si passò la mano sul viso sudato.

“Perché…” esalò. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e sgranati. “… le mie dannatissime gambe…”. Era scosso da spasmi e faceva tremare il lettino sotto di lui. “… Non si muovono!

Non riesco a sentirle, Kakaroth!” sbraitò.

Kakaroth serrò le labbra e chinò la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Vegeta… Quando la mina è saltata…”. Chiuse gli occhi del tutto ed espirò pesantemente dalle narici. “… Sei sopravvissuto, ma dei frammenti della bomba hanno danneggiato la tua spina dorsale”.

Vegeta gli tirò contro il cuscino, mentre i tremiti si facevano sempre più evidenti.

“Smettila! Non è da te parlare con dei paroloni così complicati!” gridò.

Kakaroth riaprì gli occhi di scatto e lo guardò in viso, serrando il pugno fino a farlo scricchiolare.

“Vegeta, non potrai camminare mai più” esalò. < Non vorrebbe false speranze. Preferisce qualcosa di diretto, su cui può riversare tutta la sua ira e il suo dolore a qualcosa che lo ferirebbe pian piano, disgregando il suo orgoglio > pensò.

“Cazzo! Non è qualcosa che può semplicemente succedere! Non così!

La mia vita non ha più senso, dannazione!”. Le urla di Vegeta erano sempre più alte, mentre il suo viso era stravolto.

“Se continui ad urlare chiameranno un’infermiera per farti sedare” bisbigliò Kakaroth, chinando il capo.

Vegeta boccheggiò.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui? Potevi lasciare che la notizia mi venisse data da qualcun altro. Vuoi avere pena di questo povero disabile?” ringhiò.

Kakaroth avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Voglio occuparmi di te. Eri il nostro superiore in campo e se non fosse stato per te sarei morto in quella dannata guerra. Io ero un semplice contadino, tu mi hai reso un soldato” disse secco.

< Un soldato che si è rivelato molto migliore di me > pensò Vegeta. “Mi hai portato tu in spalla mentre ero ferito?” chiese.

Kakaroth annuì.

“Permettimi di aiutarti. Non penso che sarà facile accettarla, ma la tua vita non è finita” sussurrò.

Vegeta sibilò: “Non ho bisogno di pietà”.

“Non voglio darvi la mia pietà. Voglio combattere al vostro fianco anche questa battaglia” rispose Kakaroth.

Vegeta annuì.


	11. Sorprese mattutine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Cucina.

Sorprese mattutine

Vegeta si fermò sulla porta della cucina. Osservò Whis che discuteva amabilmente con Bulma, sorridendole con gli occhi socchiusi. Aveva davanti un gelato che stava intaccando con un cucchiaino.

Vegeta notò che sua moglie era sporta in avanti e ridacchiava, annuendo vigorosamente.

< Ho un angelo… in cucina… Il tutto sembra assolutamente normale e tranquillo. Come se quella creatura non potesse giocare col tempo e stravolgere ogni cosa che conosciamo. Come se non fosse l’addestratore di una divinità felina della distruzione che potrebbe annientare la Terra >. Scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma mori e si allontanò a passo sostenuto.

[103].


	12. Inaspettata profondità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: #30dayshathseptember  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Periodo post-Cell.  
> Prompt: 10. Comincia a far freddo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: + Quick Vegeta + BY Gokuran; https://www.deviantart.com/gokuran/art/Quick-Vegeta-264877395.

Inaspettata profondità

Le luminarie dell'ampio terrazzino della villa illuminavano a giorno.  
Sullo sfondo spiccavano le luci dei grattacieli della metropoli dell'Ovest.  
Vegeta era seduto sul parapetto di metallo, con la schiena appoggiata a un muro, intento a mangiare un gelato.  
Crilin gli si avvicinò.   
“Che diamine ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi a goderti la festa con gli altri idioti" ringhiò il saiyan.  
Crilin guardò il cielo cercando inutilmente l'astro lunare.  
Sussurrò: “Bulma mi ha detto che hai la luna storta".  
Vegeta digrignò i denti.  
“Tsk". Infilò un generoso cucchiaio della vaschetta di gelato in bocca. “A maggior ragione dovresti lasciarmi in pace".  
Crilin infilò le mani in tasca.  
“Non mi va di festeggiare pensando che il mio migliore amico non è qui a farlo con noi" sussurrò.  
Vegeta mangiò più rumorosamente, dando vita a bassi ringhi feroci.  
Bofonchiò un accennato: “Idiota".  
Crilin si passò le mani sulle braccia.  
“Comincia a far freddo" mormorò.  
< Nei suoi occhi vedo lo stesso odio che mi riservava quando eravamo nemici. Eppure tutti continuano a dirmi che è cambiato.   
Persino Goku vi aveva visto del buono, anche prima degli altri. Mi chiedo cosa > pensò.  
Vegeta rispose: “Se hai freddo dentro, lo senti anche fuori. Vai a divertirti. Lascia me a rimpiangere Kakaroth, che ne condividevo il peso della specie spezzata".  
Crilin lo guardò stralunato. Si allontanò in silenzio e Vegeta sospirò, guardando il fondo vuoto della vaschetta.


	13. Ottimo cuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta/Bulma: di quella volta in cui Vegeta decise di cucinare per Bulma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Devil Inside (Citizen Soldier); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0ZQpHoGE74.

Ottimo cuoco

Bulma si accomodò al tavolo e Vegeta le posò un fazzoletto ricamato sulle gambe, indicandole il tavolo con l'altra mano.

Bulma lo guardò con aria poco convinta, socchiudendo un occhio. < Lo ha apparecchiato da solo? Sembra il tavolo di un ristorante di lusso > pensò.

Vegeta accese una candela, sentendola dire: "Mi sorprende che oggi abbia voluto cucinare tu".

"Sarai ancora più sorpresa" le disse. Andò nella stanza accanto e tornò con un carrello con vassoi su due piani, il cui contenuto era celato da dei coperchi in metallo.

Bulma sentì così tanti odori diversi afferrarle le narici che fu colta da un capogiro.

Vegeta mise il primo piatto davanti a lei, scoperchiandolo con gesto teatrale. Soddisfatto mormorò: "Un antipasto di scampi e mostarda a cui accompagnerò uno spumante leggero".

Bulma s'irrigidì. "Fai sul serio" sussurrò.

Vegeta le bisbigliò all'orecchio: "Vedrai, questo San Valentino non lo dimenticherai tanto presto. Io sono il re anche in cucina".


	14. Sorry for being so cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: #fluffinessexplosion di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: Personaggio B fa a Personaggio A la cioccolata calda. Con il latte scaduto.  
> Brotp; H/C.

Sorry for being so cold

La camera da letto di Briefs era illuminata dalla luce pallida del pomeriggio.

Piccolo avvicinò una sedia al letto e vi si accomodò.

«I nostri migliori amici sono degli idioti» disse, sistemando il cuscino di Vegeta.

«Non sai quanto» borbottò quest’ultimo, steso nel letto.

Piccolo gli rimboccò le coperte e lo sentì sbuffare sonoramente.

Vegeta raccontò infastidito: «Kakaroth ha esagerato durante gli allenamenti rischiando di rompermi tutte le ossa». Piccolo gli ricordò: «Non che tu ci vada più leggero» e Vegeta proseguì: «Io non l’ho mai mandato all’ospedale… Cioè, non da quando i nostri sono solo allenamenti».

«Umh» mugugnò Piccolo e gli posò una mano sulla fronte, controllandogli la temperatura. "La febbre si sta abbassando" si disse.

«Crilin ha cercato di consolarmi facendomi una cioccolata, col latte scaduto» concluse il saiyan, serrando i pugni.

Piccolo si trattenne dal ridacchiare e gli disse: «Tipico». Sentendosi chiedere: «Perché sei qui?», rispose «Penso sia meglio che mi occupi io di te o quei due finiranno per ammazzarti».

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e gli prese la mano nella propria. «Buona idea».

"Eppure sono quei due che ci hanno salvato. Se non fosse stato per la loro bontà, non avremmo mai scoperto cosa vuol dire provare affetto o amore, poter vivere senza sangue o battaglie, semplicemente in pace" pensò.

Piccolo gli strinse a sua volta la mano nella propria e rimase lì a controllarlo finché non si fu addormentato. "Ti voglio bene come un fratello e ti stimo, hai saputo prendere in mano il tuo destino e cambiare completamente. Un tempo non avresti permesso a nessuno di superare le tue barriere" pensò.


	15. Brusco risveglio alla base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Senbonzakura (Lindsey Stirling); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWtHXUwGgqw.  
> Prompt di Piume d'Ottone: Won, la riluttanza di lasciar andare un sogno.

Brusco risveglio alla base

Vegeta allungò il braccio oltre il bordo del letto e lasciò ricadere la mano per terra, russando piano. Il suo corpo era in parte nascosto da un lenzuolo, grugnì piano e un sorriso gli sbocciò sulle labbra, un po’ di saliva gli colò dalle labbra.

La porta metallica si aprì e Zarbon entrò, fece una smorfia guardandolo: il saiyan dimenava la coda dalla peluria castana e aveva il viso in parte coperto da una voluminosa frangetta mora, i suoi capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano sul suo capo. Fece un paio di colpi di tosse, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del principe.

L’altro mercenario biascicò con voce strascicata: «Ancora cinque minuti». Zarbon schioccò la lingua sul palato e assunse la forma gigantesca, tuonando: «Svegliati!».

Vegeta scattò in piedi sul letto, in posizione di combattimento, indossava solo dei boxer. Zarbon, notando la sua eccitazione mattutina, ridacchiò. «Sbrigati a prepararti, scimmietta. Freezer ti vuole» ordinò, ritrasformandosi.

Vegeta si lasciò cadere sul letto con un lungo sospiro. "Io volevo finire il sogno" si lamentò mentalmente.


End file.
